


Of Dragons, Elves, and Beasts

by Neramushino



Category: Naruto
Genre: Elves, Fantasy, GaaLee, Griffin - Freeform, Iruka has a vendetta, M/M, Magic, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, curse, dragon - Freeform, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neramushino/pseuds/Neramushino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate you." He whispered as he let his fingers gently glide across the Dragons leather-like back where he lay. The Dragon snorted, his nostrils flaring as he let out a small puff of electricity. "You love me as I love you elf." SasuNaru and GaaLee w/ others</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

A boy gave a happy laugh as he played in the field, his eyes twinkling as he looked over his shoulder at his father.

  
"Catch me 'Ruka! Catch me!"

  
The slightly tanned older man gave a loud laugh of his own before giving a playful growl.

  
"As soon as I get my hands on you, I shall tickle you till you beg for mercy!"  
The boy screeched as his father's arms wrapped around his middle and little fingers began wriggling all over his stomach.

  
"'Ruka," the boy gasped between fits of giggles of pure joy. "I'm gonna die if you keep tickling me!" He yelped as he was picked up and sat on top of Iruka's shoulders.

  
"Yes yes, I'm sure you just wouldn’t have made it if I tickled you any longer. I can't have you dying though, then I wouldn’t have anyone to yell at when they didn’t do their chores or taking fruit from mister Mashiyamas trees." At this, Iruka raised an eyebrow at the boy pretending to look innocent. "They all looked so good though, and he never shares them! He even lives by himself!" Iruka gave a small chuckle, "Just because he's slightly... uptight... about his fruit doesn’t mean we can just steal it Naruto. Naruto huffed, a fake pout on his tiny lips.

  
"I don’t see why he gets to be greedy. It's not like I took all of them for myself. I even shared them with others!" Iruka gave a small smile towards his son, his eyes crinkling at the edges. Crouching down, Iruka allowed Naruto to hop off of his shoulders to the grassy ground.

  
Iruka had decided to let Naruto run around, as he hadn't had hunting duty today and they had more than enough food to last them a week. And that included with Naruto's intense appetite. The area was of a medium size, there was a clear lake that resided in the middle. It was of mid-afternoon and the sun had glittered prettily off of the lake water. The grass had been warm under Naruto’s and Iruka’s bare feet as well. Different colored flowers decorated the border of the lake, growing healthily and happily. Iruka had found the place on accident when he first started hunting. He'd gotten lost among the dense trees, and it was his first time ever going so deep into the forest.

  
It was also where he had first found Naruto. Naruto had been bundled up in a ragged little red cloth and in a small woven basket. Iruka had been fairly hesitant approaching the basket. He had heard of demons pretending to be defenseless babes to lure their unsuspecting prey in, and then they would proceed to eat or possess the person once they got close enough. It was only when he heard a small whimper and then a sharp cry that he hurried himself over.Though the babe was sitting in the middle of the clearing, he looked fairly healthy. His cheeks were a splotchy with red and his little face was scrunched up in anger.

  
Iruka had bent down and slid his shaking hands under the baby boy, his eyes wide with wonder. The baby boys crying didn’t stop until Iruka had him close to his heart. Naruto snuggled into the older man's shirt, his sniffling heart breaking. Suddenly he let out a little yawn and he went still. It wasn’t until Iruka was walking home, the baby in one arm and the woven basket in the other, that he fully realized that he had just found a baby in a clearing while lost. And what was the worst was the fact that Iruka already knew, even though he had only been with the baby a total of maybe three or so hours, this baby was officially his in every way. By the time he got to his hut, the baby was wriggling around and babbling. Iruka had set the basket down, put his hunting gear away, and finally took a good look at the baby that he believed was now his own.

  
The baby had slightly light skin, almost unblemished except for three birthmarks on each cheek. His eyes were a light blue and his hair was dirty blonde. It was only as Iruka unfolded the babes covering to check the rest of his body that a white slip of paper slipped out. In golden fancy lettering it read:

  
Naruto

  
Iruka was pulled out of his reverie when he heard Naruto let out a startling screech. As he looked up into the sky, he felt his heart drop into his stomach and the world slow down.

  
A dragon, it was a dragon!

  
No one had ever seen a dragon in years! The last dragon that had been seen was at least sixty years ago!

  
The beast was as large as the stories told, it seemed as tall as a mountain. Its eyes were blood red and shimmered in the afternoon sun and its skin was black and leathery. It landed on the ground and let out a mighty roar. The sound itself sent Iruka flying straight into a tree, leaving him disoriented. It was only as he heard Naruto let out another shriek that his thoughts finally got together.

  
“IRUKA, HELP-“ his reply was cut off as large black claws plucked him off the ground.

  
“NARUTO!” Iruka screamed out as he hurriedly ran towards the dragon. He took out his hunting dagger from his left pocket and stabbed the skin of the beast.

  
“LET HIM GO!” He growled as he repetitively stabbed the beasts large claw. NARUTO reached out from the monsters cage like claws with a tiny hand. With large far tears running down his red cheeks he cried desperately for Iruka to save him.

  
“Please don't leave me ‘Ruka! Please don't leave me!” Iruka didn't realize he was crying until he saw the his sons face somewhat distorted. “I'll get you baby, Calm down. ‘Ruka is going to make everything better, just you-“ he was cut off again, this time by the dragons loud growl. Looking up, he looked back into those cold red eyes.

  
It was as if the world had suddenly slowed down then. As if it were only the two of them. And then the dragon slowly opened up his mouth and Iruka could see the beginning of blue sparks snapping to life in the back of the beasts throat.  
Grabbing Naruto’s hand through the claws of the beast, he began whispering quickly. “Naruto, I will get you out of this okay? I'll save you, but right now I want you to promise me you'll be very brace okay?” Naruto was still crying, his face covered in tears and snot. He nodded nevertheless, his blond hair bouncing. “I'll be super brave ‘Ruka. I promise I will!” Iruka gave a shaking breath before pressing a kiss to his baby boys hand. “Thank you, I promise I'll find you.”

  
Suddenly a loud bang sounded off and NARUTO let out a shattering scream. Iruka had been blown away by lighting, having went through a couple of trees. His chest was burning and he was slumped on the ground.

  
He was still though.

  
So still….

  
And then Naruto passed out.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, sorry for the wait ;>  
> *Holy crap thank you for the kudos and comments everyone, you've made me a happy dude*

When Iruka had first tried to open his eyes, he instantly regretted it. He was sure the spots of light that flashed in his vision where anything but stars.

"By the Divines..."

He whispered quietly as he tried to pick himself up. He failed the first time, falling face first back into the grass but on the second try he managed to pick himself up off the ground just enough to get to the large oak he was blasted into. He leaned his weight on it and looked at his surroundings. The once peaceful and calm place looked like a tornado went through it. He licked his chapped lips as his eyes glanced over at a particular patch of mashed grass. In the middle of it was a small sandal, a small orange sandal. Iruka could feel tears already falling from his face, but he was couldn't break down crying. He needed to go home and try to start a search party. Maybe he could try to bribe them with the riches the Dragon would surely possess.

'You don't even know where the dragon went. Admit it Iruka, he's gone.'

Iruka let out a hiss as he gripped his forehead. He couldn't think like that, he needed to just get to town. Looking around, Iruka saw a a medium looking branch near the opening of the clearing. sucking in a deep breath, Iruka slowly waddled himself toward the branch. By the time he had to the branch, he was breathing as if he had ran a mile. He nearly fell over when he bent down to pick it up, but caught himself at the last moment. Once he had the stick, he leaned all his weight on it. He took in deep breaths and concentrated on his feet. He was afraid to look up honestly, he might just loose his balance. Sucking in one final huge gulp of air, Iruka steeled himself for more walking. The village was a good ways away, but he needed to get home and warn them of the Dragon that had appeared, he didn't want any more accidents.

When Iruka was a good distance away from the town, he should have known something was up. Normally, people would be out and about. It may have been night, but he highly doubted that everyone was inside their home sleep. As he got closer, he began to smell smoke. He wanted to dismiss it so badly as someone being very cold at night or something, but his gut twisted painfully and his breathing began to slowly become erratic.

"Please, Oh please, don't do this to me..."

He began to wobble faster with his stick, sucking in deep breaths and trying to find the strength inside himself to not cry. His eyes slowly widened as he came to the entrance of his town.

Or what was left of it.

The only thing standing was the grocer stall, and even that was slowly burning to a crisp. Iruka was to shocked to cry, he could only move slowly through the destruction that was once his home.

"H-Hello?"

He whispered as he wobbled down the familiar path that led to his,and his sons, home. He stopped at a certain area though, looking at the burned building with new tears in his eyes.

Small hands.

The small school that he had finally qualified for was burned to ashes, and he could still see small hands of children who probably didn't know what was going on. They where probably terrified, crying loudly, wishing for comfort.

Iruka fell to his knees and covered his eyes with his hands. He let out a loud scream and fell over on his side, ignoring the pain that ran through his body. His life was gone. Everything that he had lived up for was gone. His son, his job, his life.

"What have I done to you! What did I do to deserve this torture? KILL ME PLEASE!" He screamed aloud.

He sniffled into his hands, his sobs causing his injuries to fuel his crying. After lying in the dirt for about an hour, Iruka realized he was crying air. Nothing was coming out of his eyes, he was either dehydrated or done with crying. At that moment, he felt like both. Getting up slowly on his knees, he looked away from the bodies and up into the sky.

"I will kill every last Dragon I come across, I'll kill everyone until I find my son."

Iruka whispered to the moon as he gripped onto the orange sandal of his lost child.

Iruka had slept in the middle of the burned village on the cobblestone ground. He didn't have the strength to get all the way home, and he was sure he would have gone crazy seeing all of his sons stuff, or seeing his home burned to the ground. Iruka was sure his eyes were black all around and his hair was dirty and disheveled. He couldn't bring himself to care. When he had first woken up, he was surprised to see that the town was quiet and calm. Normally, bandits would have came and tried to steal as much as they could. Wiping at his eyes, he shakily got to his feet and looked around for food that wasn't burnt. He went scavenging through the grocers stall, but the only thing left there was ash. Deciding to go look through other homes, he walked to the housing district. After looking through at least four homes, he had managed to find a hunk of bread and cheese as well as a small chunk of dried meat. He ate this slowly, he didn't have an appetite with all the death and destruction that was surrounding him. His mind was also still on his son. He didn't want to think he was dead, if the Dragon wanted him dead he would have just killed him then and there.

Right?

He didn't know, and that hurt him. He left the subject of his son alone. After finding a small satchel and hiding his leftover food in there, he went searching for first aid. He wasn't sure if he was hurt, he felt numb all over, but it would be better safe than sorry. He walked back toward the town square where he knew the town clinic resided. He had known the doctor of the town quite well, and it hurt to think he was taking the mans belongings without his permission.

'It's not like he'll need it.'

A part of his brain reasoned, but he ignored it. He wasn't in the mood to fight with himself. He wondered idly if he was insane or going there. After finding bandages and disinfectant, he realized he would need to bath. He smelled like burning wood and dead bodies as well as some of his own blood. Sighing, Iruka realized he would need to go to the washing river, which was a good two hour walk. Looking back behind him, he stared at the burned town.

"I will avenge you all, I'll kill every last dragon and find my son."

===========================

A child ran as fast as his legs could take him.

"What are you running from, your not only ugly and weak but your a baby too!?"

"Didn't you say you where going to be the best? What a joke!"

"Really, your not worthy of even being a shape shifter!"

Each word felt as if it where a knife digging into his soul.

"Please, I'm sorry! Leave me alone!"

He cried as he tried to cover his ears from the harsh whispers that floated through his mind. He couldn't handle it, it was to much. He ran behind a tree, fat tears falling from his eyes as he tried to stifle his cries from being to loud and getting caught.

"Please, just leave me alone."

He whispered as he put his hands in his knees and covered his head with hands from the whispers that entered his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnn, I don't know how to change to bold or italics on mobile so the end might be kind of confusing but it will make more sense soon :>


End file.
